The Twilight 25: Round 6
by souplover9
Summary: Entries for Round 6 of The Twilight 25. Most of the entries are drabbles, with several one-shots, written over a three-month period. Mixed ratings and characters/pairings. Complete.
1. Prompt 1: Airport

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 1. Airport  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: G

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

I sat at gate N15, my flight having arrived fifteen minutes ago. I waited eagerly for their flight to land. We hadn't seen each other in a year—we had much time to make up for. Time went by so slowly. Finally, an announcement, touchdown, then I saw my husband carrying our son. My heart swelled with emotions. I ran to them, arm open wide, thrilled that we were together again. Sending a small prayer to the heavens that they arrived safely, we walked out of the airport, embraced. Hopefully, this would be the last time we would be separated.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Most of the entries are drabbles, but there are a couple one-shots. The prompts are posted in the order which they are written. Also, none of this has been betaed, so if you come across a mistake...my bad. )

And thanks for reading.


	2. Prompt 2: Ballet Studio

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 2. Ballet Studio  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Dear mommy:

I want to quit ballet class. I don't like it. The girls are so mean to me! Jessica is the meaniest. She always laughed at me when I do sometings wrong (end if I felled down!) Mrs. Cope is really nice. I like her. I like my pink tutu two! She dont laugh at me when I felled down. She sais that I'll live up two my name. I do not no what that meanted. I asked her but she gave me a hug end said I shouldn't worry a-bout it. Butt I want to quit.

Love

me!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hi. I was trying to be cute and write from the perspective of a child (hence the horrible spellings and grammar). I'm pretty sure I didn't accomplish that, and this is just epic fail. *smiles sheepishly*


	3. Prompt 3: Bedroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 3. Bedroom  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Why did redecorating have to be a pain? Not that I minded painting the walls, rearranging the furniture, and installing what-have-yous, but it took so damn long, and she was so damn picky about how her room should look like. What should have been a one-day project took three. I get it, I really do—it's her room, after all, but she's so undeceive. Just as I'm about to finish up, she comes in and demands we start over.

"Dad! We need to move the furniture again."

I groaned at Alice, my picky daughter; we were so close to completion.


	4. Prompt 4: Bookstore

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 4. Bookstore  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

I grumbled as I strolled out the University Bookstore. I, alongside all the other students shopping here, were cheated, yet again, and there wasn't much we could do about it. I didn't understand why textbooks needed to be so expensive—and why buybacks were a ridiculous rip-off: A hundred plus-dollars for a math book, and you only got twenty from sellbacks. Where was the fairness in that? College students were broke as is, why make our poverty worse? Huffing down the streets of The Ave, I vowed to never shop there again—or at Book Kennel. They weren't any better.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Factoid: The official name of The Ave is University Way NE. The Ave, which is about 8 blocks long, is south of The University of Washington.


	5. Prompt 5: Cafe

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 5. Café  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"Welcome to Café Solstice! How may I help you?" the barista chirped.

It was too damn early to be this cheery. It was barely six-thirty in the morning, for crying out loud.

"I want a doppio, a mocha, and two slices of white chocolate banana bread," I grumbled my order, trying to wake myself up.

Stifling a yawn, I concluded I'd probably fall asleep in class. Taking morning classes seemed like a good idea at the start of the term. Good thing I had Bella there to take notes, and good thing she accepted breakfast as a form of repayment.


	6. Prompt 7: Department Store

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: Department Store  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

I stood up, starching my legs. Man, what a boring day. We'd been at the mall for hours already. Bella wasn't much of a shopper, but when we went shopping, Alice always tagged along and I swear she forced Bella to try on everything. I didn't get why girls needed hours to buy clothes. My sister explained it to me once, but I didn't care enough to care. All I cared about was leaving, or at least getting some food. Mmm, food sounded good, especially a hot Cinnabon.…I wonder if the girls would notice if I left to go eat.


	7. Prompt 19: Movie theater

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 19. Movie theatre  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward, Alice (siblings)  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

I stifled a groan as the opening-credits rolled. I was at a chick-flick, the last place I wanted to be. When Jasper and Alice invited me to the movies, I thought we were going to see a drama.

I fell asleep halfway through the movie. Chick-flick plotlines were all the same: boy meets girl, they fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after.

"I can't believe I just saw a J-Lo flick," I complained, as we left.

Alice giggled. "Then why'd you come?"

"I thought it was _Made_ in Manhattan, not _maid_."

They laughed, much to my annoyance.


	8. Prompt 20: Parking lot

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 20. Parking Lot  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Our weekly Friday night ritual consisted of loitering a parking lot and eating. We were currently in the Thrift Way parking lot. We used to make weekly trips to Port Angeles, but now it was a monthly deal. We were pinching pennies because of rising gas prices, and we were all heading off to university soon.

"Hey, Bella, want the rest of my milkshake?" Jessica offered. We had just gone through Wendy's drive through. Thankfully, for us, it was open 'till 1a.m.

"Hell yeah! Hand it over." I never said no to free grub.

I would miss this and them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

I'd imagine loitering the _Krispy Kreme's_ parking lot would be more fun than Thrift Way. At least with _KK_ you can walk in and get a free doughnut. ;)


	9. Prompt 22: Prom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 22. Prom  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

I don't know how Alice and Rose walk around in three-inch heels all the time. I've only been in these white, leather contraptions for an hour and already my feet are hurting. I glanced at the clock—at least four more hours in these things.

I only hope my feet don't blister, or worse, bleed. I wasn't fond of blood.

"Bella, stop thinking about your feet. The less you think about them, the less they'll hurt," Alice said as she put the final touches on my hair.

I somehow doubted that.

I was all ready to go. My prom date was going to pick me up in forty-five minutes. Apparently he was getting ready with the guys. I still didn't know who it was. Rose and Alice had joined forces and planned everything, all the while leaving me in the dark.

I still don't know how they convinced me to go. I was pretty sure I the most anti-social girl at school. How I ended up best friends with the head cheerleader and the Student Body President, I still don't know...nor do I question it. I came to the conclusion that this is what it is, and I was so thankful for their friendship.

At first, I thought they might have had an ulterior motive (who would be friends with measly old me?), but once I got to know them, I knew their relationship was the real deal.

If I had my way, I would have stayed at home, curled up with a cup of hot tea, the new book I just purchased, and a pile of oatmeal chocolate-chip cookies I made last night. When I eat cookies, I don't stop at one, I usually devour half a dozen. What can I say? I have no self-control when it comes to cookies (unless they taste horrible, but that's a different story).

I knew better than to argue. Alice was like a child—you don't want to argue with them. I never win.

I sighed, slumping my shoulders. "Maybe I should take some aspirin."

"Maybe you should wear heels more often," Rose chipped in.

"Why would I subject myself to pain? I'm not a masochist."

"Because if you wore them more often, your feet will get used to them," Alice said as thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes. She would say that.

"So, who am I going to prom with?" I asked for the millionth time, putting on my dangle earrings. I knew they wouldn't tell me, but a part of me hoped that if I asked enough times they would give in and tell me.

"Stop asking. We're not telling," Rose remarked.

"Exactly. Besides, you'll find out in oh, about half an hour," Alice chimed in.

"Can you guys at least give me a hint? I really don't want to be caught off guard."

"But I want to be prepared for this, because you know I'm not a big fan of surprises. Remember the last blind date you set me up on? That was three years ago, and I'm still cringing over it."

Alice placed her hands on my shoulder. "Bella, calm down. I promise you'll love your date, and it will be a magical night. You just need to relax and trust us."

"How can I? It feels like I'm betraying him by going to a dance with someone else," I argued.

Rose and Alice gave each other a look and then grinned at each other.

"You guys, come on! Throw me a bone."

"NO!" they both said resoundly, at the same time.

Startled, I bumped into my dresser. "Well, fine. Be that way. I'll be waiting downstairs."

I held up the bottom of my strapless teal floor-length as I slowly made my way downstairs, praying that I wouldn't trip or rip my dress. Once I was safely downstairs, my mom bombarded me with the camera.

"Mom, you don't need a million pictures," I said after the tenth picture.

"Yes I do!" She beamed and pulled me in for a hug. "Charlie!" She shouted over my head. "Come here and take a photo of me and Bella. And I'll take a picture of you and Bella too!"

I heard a mumbled complaint come from the living room. My dad wasn't one for pictures. Like me, he'd rather be behind the camera than in front.

"All right, woman. Let me do this so I can get back to the game."

"Charlie! Your daughter is going to Prom, and you're more concerned about a silly ball game?"

Dad turned his back to mom and winked at me—he loved riling her up. I tried not to laugh. They were such an odd couple but somehow they made it work.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. I was joking. Bella, come here, and let's get this over with."

I smiled, moving to stand next to my dad. Mom was picture happy, and dad somehow got the camera out of her hands just as the girls came down looking posh.

"Oh, girls! You look beautiful!" she wailed, and demanded more pictures.

At some point dad had pulled me into the living room. He cleared his throat and started pacing. I was ninety-nine point nine-nine percent sure what he wanted to talk about.

"Um, Bells…well, you see… uh…tonight…what usually happens after—"

I blushed furiously. Mom was the one who usually talked to me about these things—not that I did them.

"Dad, stop. Don't worry. I'm waiting until marriage."

"Oh, right," he said sheepishly. "Well, be safe—not that you won't be, because you're in good hands—and have fun. But not too much fun, because you know…"

Talk about awkward. I didn't know how to respond or react, so I just zoned out and sat there waiting for someone to save me.

My mom came to my rescue, declaring we needed a picture with us girls only, before the boys arrived. But before she could execute her plan, the doorbell rang.

Alice and Rose rushed to my side in the foyer, waiting for my mom to open the door.

"Boys! You all look so handsome." She proceeded to take more pictures as they entered.

Emmett and Jasper strolled in, greeting and complementing us. I stood in the foyer, peering out the door, looking for my date.

Turing around, with a slight frown, I asked: "Hey, guys, where's my date? Better yet, _who_ is my date? I couldn't get a peep from these two."

The boys looked up from putting the corsages on their girlfriends, and gave me identical smirks.

"He's behind you," said a velvety voice.

I stood still, wondering if my ears were playing a trick on me. It couldn't be. Slowly, I turned around, praying to the heavens that it truly was him.

"Edward?" I asked shakily. Please be him, please be him.

With arms wide open, he beamed at me. "The only and only."

I let out a squeak and lunged into his open arms. He pulled me into his warm embrace and I didn't ever want to let go.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered into his chest. "Don't you have school?"

"Nope. I finished at the end of May."

I was so happy to see him that I wanted to cry.

"I missed you so much," I continued whispering.

"I missed you too," he whispered into my hair. "Even thought we talk everyday, and Skype often, it doesn't compare to the real thing."

His words warmed my heart. "I feel the same way." After a moment I added, "And long distance relationships suck."

He chuckled and loosened his hold on me. "True that, but we've made it work for two years. On the bright side, you'll be in Chicago with me next year, so we don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion," Emmett said, "but we really need to get a move-on."

With a permanent smile on my face, we pulled apart and continued with the rest of the evening.

Dinner was spectacular, simply because Edward was with me. We were in each other's embrace the entire time (except for when either of us had to use the bathroom). The groups understood—it had been two long years since we had been in each other's presence.

At the dance, continued to cuddle, even when some of the other students came to talk to Edward. They mostly asked him about Chicago, and what his life was like there. After an hour of sitting, he pulled me onto the dance floor, much to my chagrin. Either he forgot how bad of a dancer I was, or he wanted to see me fall. I went with the former.

Amazingly, I didn't fall, and he was a graceful dancer.

"Where'd you learn how to dance?" I asked, highly impressed.

He grinned at me. "PE class."

"No way."

"Way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We had an entire unit on dance. It was mostly square dancing, but we also learned salsa and the waltz."

"Hot damn," I replied smiling.

He laughed and looked around before bringing his face close to mine.

"Can I kiss you now? I've been waiting all night."

I beamed. "Yes. I never thought you'd ask."

He let out a small laugh and brought his lips to mine. After two years of not kissing him, I swore I was in heaven (or at least Cloud 9.) His lips were just at I remembered: firm, but soft (I think he uses chap stick), and luscious.

Out kiss was gentle and slow, an "it's very nice to be back" kiss. We pulled away to catch our breath.

"Wow," I muttered. The spark was still there, and if I wasn't mistaken, our connection was stronger.

"Yeah, wow. I can't wait to do this all summer long."

My eyes widened. "You'll be here all summer?" I asked surprised at his revelation.

"Yeah. I'll be staying at Em's. And if you don't mind, I'll help you move your stuff to Chicago at the end of the summer."

"I love the plan."

"Good." He smiled before leaning in and kissing me again. This time, it was more passionate, but not too passionate, because being pulled apart by a chaperone would have been embarrassing. His kiss sent tingles down my spine, made my heart race, and made me forget where we were, until Emmett made a cat call. I blushed, and Edward chuckled.

After that, we ignored the other students as we swayed to the music, lost in our own world. Alice was right; this was magical: My boyfriend was back, and as far as we were concerned, we wouldn't have to be apart ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

****Still not betaed. And thanks for reading.


	10. Prompt 17: Italy

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 17. Italy  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): none  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

My lid is unscrewed hastily and is carelessly tossed onto the wooden table. My aluminum, guaranteed-fresh seal is yanked off in bits and pieces. It met an untimely death…not that I care. This comes with the territory—occupational hazard, some might say.

The kitchen drawers open and shut and the jingle and clanking of metal utensils is heard allover.

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for. Cool, smooth metal enters me, and scoops up a dollop of chocolate and hazelnut deliciousness. A moan resonates, and the spoon returns, and repeat.

Oh yeah, baby!

I'm Nutella, the best thing outta Italy.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know. I'm ridiculous. The real prompt is below, since, you know, the first one had no relation to Twilight.

* * *

She was on the verge of tears and in total abnegation. _Everything_ had been stolen.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Bella muttered, sitting in the American Embassy in Rome, waiting for her parents to fax over her documents.

Running through the events for the umpteenth time, she tried to remember what made her put her bag down on the pew in the Cathedral.

"Miss Swan? Hello, I'm Carlisle. If you'll follow me, we can get all your paperwork in order. You should be out of here in time to catch your flight home today."

"Thank God," she whispered.


	11. Prompt 6: Classroom

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 6. Classroom  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Washington State history was a complete snooze-fest. I knew the information was important to lean, but Mr. Banner was a drone. His hella monotone voice put the entire class to sleep.

"Now pay attention; this will be on the test. The city of Seattle was named after Chief Seattle, who lived from 1786–1866. He was the Native American leader of the Suquamish and Duwamish tribes. He signed the Treaty of Port Elliott in 1855, which guaranteed a reservation for his people in what became the state of Washington…"

I put my head back down on the desk and slept


	12. Prompt 9: Beach

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 09. Beach  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Washington beaches are known for their rocky shores, pebbly and shell-polluted, coarse sand. The Evergreen state doesn't have much for weather either. Most days, the forecast for the lush state is partly cloudy with a chance of rain.

However, when the sun decides to play peek-a-boo, the beaches fill up fast. On this abnormal scorching summer day, Bella, who's not fond of beaches, finds herself at Alki with her best friend. She's trying to get to water when a yellow volleyball smacks her upside the head. Surprisingly, it's the cute lifeguard, Edward. Suddenly, Bella's thankful that she was dragged out.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Time for some more factoids.

Alki Beach is located in westernmost part of West Seattle. It juts out into The Puget Sound, and has a great view of the Seattle skyline. The word Alki means "by and by" in Chinook Jargon (aka chinuk wawa).


	13. Prompt 10: Garage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 10. Garage  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie, Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"DAD!" Bella shouted from the garage. "The car still won't start!"

"Are the jumper cables on correctly?" He answered.

"Yes...well, I'm pretty sure they are."

She heard him sigh. "Hold on a moment. I'll be right there."

He strolled in and peered under the hood of the beat-up, ancient, red pickup truck. This thing was the reason he had gotten Bella a cell phone.

He checked her work, proud that his daughter was learning how to take care of her car. Chuckling, he took off the plastic cap on the car battery. No wonder the bucket of bolts didn't start.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This happened to me once. It also turned out to be the time my dad was teaching me how to change a car battery.


	14. Prompt 14: Hospital

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 14. Hospital

Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"Hey, Daddy C."

"Hi Bella," Carlisle greeted lightheartedly. "What brings you around?"

With a grin, she held up a paper bag. "Edward's lunch."

"Ah, I see. Well, he's in with a patient now, but you can wait in his office."

"Gotcha. See ya around." She said, scuffling around the corner. She swerved past Alice, the head nurse, rushing to get to her husband's office.

She shook her head, amused, and announced Bella's presence to Edward, as he emerged from a patient room. Thanking her, he rushed to his office. Alice hoped the entire floor wouldn't hear their nooner this time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

These aren't beta'd because I'm doing this more as as a free-write exercise to kill small plot bunnies/what have you. Also, I'm being partially lazy. ;) Thanks for reading. If you feel inclined, leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	15. Prompt 18: Meadow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 18. Meadow  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

The faster I ran to catch up to him, the greater the distance between us became. Abruptly, we cleared the forest, entering into a sea of lavender. The sun blinded me from seeing his face. I've dream about this countless times, and even though I have never seen his face, there was a familiarity, as though I've known him. He stood rooted in the middle of the meadow, his copper hair a stark contrast to the greenery surrounding us. I took tentative steps closer, finally reaching his presence.

Once again, the alarm woke me up before I saw his face.


	16. Prompt 23: Seattle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 23. Seattle  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"I can't believe Red Mill Burger won Best Burgers in Seattle, _again_," Emmett said with disgust, throwing down the Seattle Weekly. "10 years in a row."

"They're not half bad. I prefer Fat Burger myself. What's your pick?" Rose asked Emmett.

"Dicks. That is by far the best burger joint ever created. The entire east side is Dick less! This is an atrocity that must be rectified at once! Those perfect buns, with juicy beef, all hand-wrapped…"

The group tried to contain their chuckles while he rambled on. Food was never a laughing matter to Emmett, the local food critic.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

If you're ever in the Seattle area, hit up Dick's (Drive-In Restaurants). It's old skool, have fresh food, and they're open 'till 2 a.m.

So, what's your favorite burger joint?


	17. Prompt 11: Greenhouse

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 11. Greenhouse  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s any  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"We could totally grow weed in the empty greenhouse behind Mrs. Cope's house, and sell it for a shit ton of money!

"Dude, no. Epicly bad idea. She lived next to the Chief. If we get caught—"

"Who would catch us? We'd sneak in at night, tend to them, and bam! Next thing you know, we'll be millionaires!

"Okay, no. Firstly, neither of us has a green thumb, and secondly, hell fucking no.

"Come on! Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's the _worst_ excuse ever. Hell, that's not an excuse.

"Does it even matter? My answer isn't changing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Kinda inspired by the movie _Saving Grace_. Go watch it, if you haven't seen it before. It's HIGHlarious. It's about an old lady that grows pot to save herself from financial destruction.


	18. Prompt 13: High School

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 13. High School  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Everyone told them they were too young, that getting married in high school was _wrong_ and that they'd never make it. Their parents told them they didn't know anything about love, that they were too inexperienced

They told everyone why wait when you can have it now? Who were they to tell them how they felt? After all, love is all-powerful, it doesn't discriminate, it knows no bounds—it's limitless.

The odds were stacked against them, but they overcame the challenges hand-in-hand. After years of blissful marriage, with three kids, and eight grandkids, they were still proving the doubters wrong.


	19. Prompt 12: Gymnasium

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 12. Gymnasium  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): any  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

We were all gathered in the school gym for the annual spirit-week assembly. It was the same thing every year: the sports team captains would come out, give speeches. Then, the teachers would play a "game" of basketball. They tried too hard to make it entertaining, but they were no Harlem Globetrotters.

The Associated Student Body would then come out and do some ridiculous things. Some of the things were pretty gross. Once, Mike, the ASB present, ate gummy worms from between Jessica's toes. It was cringe-worthy gross.

I found these pointless, but at least we got out of classes.


	20. Prompt 25: Tent

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 25. Tent  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Renee, Bella/Edward  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"Mom, I'm not wearing that dress."

"Why not? You look cute in it."

"I do not. It makes me look like a tent. I feel like one too," she mumbled.

"Bella!"

"What?"

"You're _not_ a tent. You're pregnant. Huge difference."

"But _huge_ nonetheless."

There was no arguing with Bella when she was in _this_ mood. Renee threw her hands up in the air and left the room.

"Edward, go to your wife. She's in a mood again."

"Hun?"

"She's comparing herself to large objects again."

He nodded and went to her, knowing exactly what to do to improve her mood.


	21. Prompt 7: Cottage

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 07. Cottage  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

In the middle of the forest lay a little cottage with a withering picket fence. It was like something out of a Disney movie, or those big jigsaw puzzles—molded roof and flower gardens included.

The sun was peaking from the clouds, the birds were chirping, the air was still damp and fresh from the thunderstorm last night. Dewdrops littered the landscape. The little creek flowed through the woods—a soothing and relaxing sound.

This was an ideal location—far away from the rat race of the city, yet still accessible.

It was quaint, and downright Edward and Bella's style.


	22. Prompt 15: Isle Esme

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 15. Isle Esme  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

It was the prefect location for a honeymoon. Clear, blue water, cloudless skies, the hot sun beaming down on them. They had everything taken care of—house keeping, food, and entertainment. Of course, they paid little attention to all those, since they kept each other entertained around the clock.

They spent all their time loving, and touching each other. They wanted to do nothing else but to learn each other's bodies—what made them react, what made them tingle, what made them go crazy for the other.

So, it was no surprise that when they came back, she was pregnant.


	23. Prompt 24: Sporting Goods

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 24. Sporting Goods  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Bella was leaning against the counter, strumming her fingers on the countertop. The store was empty, as usual, and she was bored out of her mind. The little kids who came over and toppled over the ball bin had been a blessing—it gave her something to do, even tough it took the better part of an hour to get all the balls back in the bin, since they had scattered everywhere.

She glanced at the clock; it was only one in the afternoon. She wondered if anyone would care if she crawled into the tent for a quick nap.


	24. Prompt 21: Police Station

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 21. Police Station  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie, Emmett  
Rating: K

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

Charlie played with his mustache, peering over the file. "Interesting," he muttered, flipping the page.

"McCarthy!"

"Yes, boss?"

"What other information do we have on this hooligan?"

"Which one?"

Charlie had a tendency to call all juveniles with run-ins with the law hooligans. He used the term so liberally that no one at the station knew who was an _actual_ juvenile delinquent.

"Cullen."

Emmett swallowed his comment about Bella's boyfriend. "Yes, Sir." He didn't know why Charlie didn't like Edward. He was a good kid.

Later, Emmett returned with more documents. To Charlie's disappointment, Cullen was clean as a whistle.


	25. Prompt 16: Italian Restaurant

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]com

Prompt: 16. Italian Restaurant  
Pen Name: souplover9  
Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
thetwilight25[dot]com/round-six/prompts

* * *

"Hey guys! It's Alice. Well, obviously you know it's me, but I just needed to make sure, you know? Anyways, I just wanted to tell you about my birthday dinner. So, we'll meet at _Olive Garden_ at seven sharp, and don't forget about my gift, because no birthday is complete without— BEEP." The machine had cut her off.

Edward frowned at the answering machine. "_Olive Garden_, again? Does my sister have no taste?"

"What are you complaining about this time?" Bella asked, strolling into the room.

"Alice's restaurant choice."

"_Olive Garden_?"

"Yeah. She's always predictable."

"Ew, that grease-pot again?"

"My sentiments exactly."

"I don't understand why she loves that place."

"Probably because of free bottomless salad and breadsticks."

"If I want bottomless food, I'd opt for Red Robin, or a buffet."

"A buffet? Really, Bella? All they have is cheap greasy food."

"And unlimited desserts! And besides, you can always take the food home."

"Since when?"

"Since people bring in their own containers and fill them up when no one's looking."

Edward laughed. "And have you done this before?"

"No, although Emmett has."

Edward snorted. "I wouldn't put it past him."

They fell silent for a moment.

"Too bad we can't ditch tonight," Bella sighed, leaning against him.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I know, right? I'd rather stay at home with my lovely wife."

She snuggled into his arms. "I'd rather stay home with my lovely husband," she repeated back at him.

He chuckled, held her tighter, and began swaying.

"Do you think Alice would go for it if we told her we're skipping her birthday dinner to give her an niece or nephew?" Bella asked.

He smiled at his wife. "Doubt it. She's demand we go out to her birthday celebration, then come back and give her 'the bestest gift of all.'"

"Bestest isn't even a word."

"When has that stopped Alice from making up words? "

"True, true."

"So, what did we get her?"

"Concert tickets."

"To see who?"

"Taylor Swift."

"Seriously?"

Bella nodded. "It's her favorite singer."

Edward made a face. "How can Alice stand her? All she does is sing about is her break ups."

She laughed. "So much disgust! You're not the one going to the concert. She'll probably take Tanya or Jasper."

"True, although I can see Jasper going more than Tanya. He's into country music."

They fell into another moment of comfortable silence.

He felt her sigh more than he heard her. "How much longer until dinner?"

"A couple hours," Edward replied. "By the way, what did we get her for her birthday present? She was rambling on about how a birthday is incomplete without gifts."

"Of course she's say that," Bella said, rolling her eyes. She rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. "Sometimes, I'm baffled at how you guys are siblings. You're totally opposite, in personality and looks."

He shrugged. "When I was younger, I used to tease her that she was adopted. She would go crying to mom and dad, and no matter how many times I'd get into trouble for it, I kept doing it."

Swatting her husband, she said laughingly: "You're such a mean brother."

He smiled at her. He loved it when she laughed and smiled. "It's not my fault she kept falling for it!"

"But you're too suave and persuasive for your own good. I don't blame her for believing it."

"I'm suave, am I?"

"Don't you know it. And dazzling. We need to add dazzling to the list."

"Oh, really?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Smiling, he tightened his hold on his wife and leaned in closer. "Do I dazzle you?"

She leaned back and looked into his twinkling eyes. They were full of mischief and desire. Beaming back at him, she replied, "all the time."

Closing the distance between them, he left a trail of butterfly kisses along her neck. He knew what to do to get her aroused quickly, and he was puling out all the moves. "Does the Mrs. need some persuading to go have some fun?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely no," she breathed.

With that, he took her hand and dragged her into the bedroom, where they stayed for the next couple of hours.

It was no surprise to either of them that they were late to Alice's birthday party. Alice, the perpetual child, threw a fit when the lovebirds strolled into the restaurant half an hour late.

"Hi, everyone," the couple greeted his family.

"You guys! You're an hour late."

"We are not, Madame Exaggeration. We're half an hour late."

"One hour, half an hour, late is late, and you know I don't tolerate that."

Edward groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Whatever you say, pipsqueak."

"Hey, don't call me pipsqueak, jerk,"

Bella, who was trying not to laugh, had hid behind Edward. If Alice saw her laughing, it would make things worse. Alice hated it when people laughed at her.

Bella found it hilarious when Edward and Alice interacted. He would _always_ push her buttons—with a straight face nonetheless, and she would just take it. Bella thought that Alice would have figured out by now what Edward was up to, but it never clicked, even when other people pointed it out.

Edward, who understood what Bella was doing, reached for her hand, and continued egging Alice on.

It didn't take long for things to escalade. Just when Alice was about to erupt like Mt. St, Helens, the parentals stepped in. "Children, we're in public!" Esme scolded them.

"He started it," Alice complained with a pout. If she was standing up,

"And now it's ended. Edward, behave. It's your sister's birthday."

"Yes, mom," he said, moving to the two empty seats.

"You okay?" he whispered to Bella.

"Yeah, just as long as you stop pushing her buttons."

"But where's the fun in that?"

Bella laughed quietly, her face still pressed against his back. Eventually, she had calmed down, and was able to take her seat.

"Hey guys, what's—" Bella's greeting faltered when she realized everyone was staring at her.

She blushed, not expecting the attention. Bella wondered if there was something on her face. Glancing up at Edward, she silently asked if he knew what the attention was all about. He simply shrugged.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" she finally asked.

"You were acting kinda strange. And you look radiant—glowing. Is there something you want to tell us?" Alice said, expectantly.

"Um, no." It sounded more like a question.

"Are you sure? It's okay if you want to give me the bestest birthday gift ever here."

"Alice, I'm not pregnant."

"I don't believe you. You're glowing!"

"Yeah, like that's enough evidence," Rose, the middle child, drawled.

Alice glared at Rose. "I know you want a niece or nephew as much as I do!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "yes, but unlike you, I know how to be patient. They'll get pregnant when it happens, not on your command."

Bella's blush was profuse. This was not a conversation she wanted to have in public, and with her husband's family.

"Bella, I want proof! Pee on a stick!"

Bella's eyes popped out of her sockets.

"She will do no such thing, Alice," Esme said angrily.

"But—"

"No buts! End of discussion. Respect your brother's privacy."

The rest of Alice's birthday dinner passed solemnly. Bella had lost her appetite, opting to munch on salad instead of nibbling her mushroom ravioli. But no food went to waste, since Rose's fiancée, Emmett, was a human garbage disposal—he polished off everything.

After the cake was brought out, and gifts exchanged, everyone returned home.

"Stop the car," Bella said to Edward, as the passed the drugstore.

He nodded, knowing what she wanted. He was so in-tune with her that sometimes it seemed that he was reading her mind.

She hopped in and out, three small boxes in hand. He held her hand the entire ride home, and continued to hold her hand while she took the tests.

They were quiet the entire time, waiting for the time to pass.

They approached the sink slowly, Edward leading the way. When it was time to look, they both reached for the sticks, flipping them over.

"Oh, god." Bella said, her voice full of emotion. "She was right," she continued, chocking on her words.

She dropped the sticks, and hugged her husband. "We're going to be parents."

"Yes, we are," Edward said, pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

That's all folks! As I've mentioned before, none of these prompts have been beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Also, thanks for reading! If you feel inclined, leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts (the good, the bad, and ugly...what have you).


End file.
